Count on Me
by Gioka
Summary: Korra returns to Republic City in search for some help for Harmonic Convergence. Team Avatar comes but Iroh is also willing to help.


Korra did return to Republic City. She had to. Not only she needed all the help she could get but she also wanted to check on everyone… Specially on Mako. It still hurt how things went down with them, she shouldn't have put all the frustration upon him. Both of them had let the stress on their lives get in the way and she wanted to get things right.

And it was a terrible decision.

He had arrived to see her worries increase instead of diminish and the pain gaining strength. Mako was with Asami and everyone thought that except for them. She could feel her heart shattering but she smiled instead. There were bigger things in game now than just the relationship of her as a person. And over the time out she had come to grasp that reality.

"Korra! Wait!" Mako came and called her. She stopped, turning to face him.

"I'm so—"

"No. Is fine. I'm fine." The blue-eyed said with a calm voice " And I'm glad you are alright."

"Wait…"

"You don't owe me anything, Mako. You don't need to excuse yourself, we are not anything" anymore, she concluded in her head

And so she left. Leaving everything behind, including the hurt. She had no time to spend on holding to a lost past.

She kept looking for help she couldn't find easily, so she went, yet again, to the one person she thought could have a good advice.

"Iroh… I need your help" His eyes widened at the sight of the avatar, safe and sound, so he rushed towards her.

"Korra! I was so worried, are you okay?"

"I am. The story is long, but I need you " She said, trying to keep herself steady. "I still have no approval of the president, tho… Any good idea?"

"Leave it to me, I will deal with the consequences later. How can I be useful?"

"I need your company and talent, we are going to the pole"

"You can count on me"

She felt relieved. It was nice to have at least one person willing to help outside from her family and Tenzin's family (which line between friends and family had long started to fade). But that was like that for a while now, Iroh was one of the first person to admit trusting in her instincts, at least out loud.

On the other hand, Iroh wasn't going to allow law tie his hands up again. Not after how worried and scared and hopeless he had felt when Korra went missing. He had tried to not overreact as to not scare her, but those had been desperate and dark days for the general.

So he left to accompany her. He would handle whatever was meant to come afterwards.

Soon enough they left, he made sure to inform his family about the situation but they couldn't afford investing time in venturing towards the fire nation.

The trip was bound to be long despite the presence of a sky bison to help, but it never grew that tiresome, Iroh was an excellent company to have around. It was amazing, how she changed into a more patient and mature Korra whenever he was around.

The general did not remain unchanged either. He felt more relaxed, laid-back and happy than he ever could remember, despite the pressure flying around them due to the lack of time.

But sooner than expected they reached the pole, and harmonic convergence was almost upon them. For his not so pleasant surprise, Mako arrived soon too.

He wasn't alone, of course, Miss Sato was with him, along with Bolin and Korra's cousins. They soon went to fight in the backline allowing them time for going through the portal. All of them except the younger firebender

The prince's muscles tensed beneath his clothing, his teeth clenching as his hands went to punches, just the younger firebender's presence was enough to drive him nuts, specially after how much hurt he had caused Korra.

But surprisingly, the blue-eyed avatar didn't pay much attention to it, she rather thanked the help and yet she didn't seem the slightly impressed or hurt by Mako.

She did, however, notice that the ex-fire ferret captain was not amused by the General's presence.

"I came by to help with the harmonic convergence, Korra"

"I appreciate the help, Mako, yours, Asami's and Bolin's" She said with a smile

"I am willing to move to first line to help with my lightnings"

"Thanks, but that role is already covered" Korra turned her gaze to Iroh with a spark suddenly taking over her eyes

Mako was boiling, he tried to ignore the facts, almost trying to offer a reconsideration. "Oh yes? By whom?"

"By me" Iroh jumped in, his eyes as steady as always.

Mako almost growled.

Obviously he wasn't happy at all with the outcome. Specially when the Avatar nodded with energy after the comment.

The fire nation bender walked towards the Avatar, leaving the city boy behind, neither of them could get it over with their jealousy. Iroh knew what he had represented for Korra and Mako feared what the general could start to represent.

But she didn't have enough time for paying attention to the trivial stuff, not now. Now she had to prove she had learned correctly, that she has light within, that Raava and her will be able to keep Vaatu in line. And she was glad she had moved on from Mako. Mako was with Asami and it was for the best. They were complementary and now she understood that the one who balanced her out, was that older, fire-full golden eyed, stoic, calmed but fierce fighter, prince that was willing to go anywhere for her.


End file.
